Girl in the Band
by Sasha240
Summary: The Girl in the Band – After saving the guys from disaster with an impromptu performance, Desi becomes the newest member of Big Time Rush. But how do you survive in a boy band... When you're a girl?
1. Big time disaster

The Girl in the Band – After saving the guys from disaster with an impromptu performance, Desi becomes the newest member of Big Time Rush. But how do you survive in a boy band... When you're a girl?

Chapter One: Big Time Disaster

"I can't believe you made me come here." I said to my friend, Jolie, as she dragged me though the Mall Of America.

"I had to," she whined "my mom would only let me come see them if I went with someone and you the one who answered your phone!" here green eyes shining with excitement.

"Well next time you send a text that says 'emergency! Come ASAP!' you better be on fire"

"I'm sorry!" she replied "but I just had to see them!"

"Who?" She smacked my arm, and scowled at me.

"Big Time Rush, remember! Oh my god, I might see Kendall up close!" she smiled really big

"He's sooo Cute!"

"Which one is he?"

"The cute one." she explained again and grabbed my am " C'mon it's going to start soon!" and she dragged me down the first floor of the M. o. A.

I really didn't understand her obsession with them, to me, they were every other boy band I'd ever seen I my life. If anything it was insulting, two years and thirty-six videos on You Tube of me singing various covers from "It's A Man's Man's Man's World" by James Brown to "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé and nothing... but take four random guys, throw in some auto tune and corny dance moves and you've got yourself the next big thing. Funny isn't it?

When we got to the main stage we found it in totally chaos. Little tweens shouting for Big Time Rush.

"See!" I said pointing out the flaw " Their first home concert and they're not on time, you know I don't even really think they're really From Minnesota..."

Jolie cut me off "Shh! Follow Me," she said pulling me out of my seat.

"Dude we're gonna lose our spots and if I was woken up at seven am just to have my spot taken by some psycho teeny bopper, I don't wanna here jack shit about it." I whispered to her as I followed her down a hall to the rest room and stopped at the men's.

" Big Time Rush" she gasped " they're in there... I saw them." Then she gave me a look I knew all too well, the kind of look your best friend gives you and you know whatever she's about to do is gonna get you in deep shit.

And then she ran into the bathroom.

"Shit!" I said following her. When I caught up to her she was hiding behind a wall. I crouched next to her and said " man, if we get caught, I'm kicking' your ass"

"Girl shut up I can hear them!" she whispered. I leaned a little closer and I heard four people, three guys and a man, arguing in panicked voices.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST CARLOS?" boomed the man's voice.

Jolie looked at me " That's Gustavo, their manager." she whispered

"Well it was an accident," said a panicky voice " he'd always get distracted and lost at the mall"

"Look," said a more confident voice " he's probably in one of two places, Zumies or the Food Court. Let's Just go look for him?"

"Ooh that was Kendall!" she's squealed, I rolled my eyes.

"But what about the CONCERT?" Shouted Gustavo.

"Oh, right."

" We need a distraction," said a fourth voice.

"Yes James, we do," said Logan, "but what?"

That's when I got an idea, a good one. I stepped out of our hiding place. They guys were to busy arguing to see me so I coughed. No response.

"What are you DOING?" mouthed Jolie

"I GOT this, okay? " I mouthed back and coughed a little louder. Still nothing. I blew out a breath and shouted "HELLO?" suddenly all eyes were on me. "Uh, hey" I gave a small wave and felt kind of stupid.

" Uh... Who's that?" asked James who stopped combing his hair. Logan looked back and forth from me to the others.

"Doesn't she know this is the boys bathroom?" he asked quietly

"The autograph signing is after the show," said Kendall

" What? No!" I composed myself " I'm here because I was passing through and I couldn't help but overhear you and." I smiled persuasively "I think I can help you."

Gustavo crossed his arms "Okay, shoot"

"Well I'm pretty good with taking care of crowds," I said " I'll warm them up for you while you go find... uh"

"Carlos" whispered Jolie.

"Yeah Carlos!"

"Really?" said Kendall

"Yeah, Just leave the audience to me and. Try to find him quickly"

"I don't care what you do just FIND HIM!" yelled Gustavo

"Okay Gus," I said dragging in out of the bath room "I'm gonna need you assistance. Jolie you got you laptop?"

She held up her bag which held, among other things, her Mac book "never leave home with out it" Gus looked at her quizzically "Free Wi-Fi is everywhere." she explained and we raced to the main stage.

When we got back stage, Gus called over Kelly, his assistant. She sprinted toward us.

"Some one needs to go out there, the crowd's getting restless" she said in a panicked tone then noticed Jolie and I "where are the boys? And who are they?

"Not now, just get this one a Mike," Gus Replied pointing to me" and get the other to the sound crew. NOW!" Kelly shuffled us to the sound crew and handed me a Mike.

"Good Luck." she said then ran back to Gus. I turned to Jolie who was hooking up her Mac book to the sound system.

" What song? " she asked should we stay familiar or should we educated their musical taste?"

"Familiar" I said "try early Christina.'

"Okay... good luck" I nodded back and walked on stage.

The crowd was hectic as the chanted for Big Time Rush, and then suddenly quieted when I walked towards center stage. I took a deep breath.

" Hi... " I said as nervousness began to creep up on me " Big Time Rush will be out in a minute but I'm Desiree Carter and I'm you warm up act"

"Boo!" shouted a random audience member "WE WANT B.T.R.!" the rest of the crowd roared in agreement.

I shook it off and gestured for Jolie to start the music. As soon as it began to play, I felt better. As the beat flowed through my veins, I got the feeling I always got when I sang: this is what I was meant to do. I took a breath than sang.

_ "Come on over, come over baby_

_ Come on over, come on over baby..."_

As the crowed began to listen their chanting became cheering. They liked it. When the song was over I thanked the crowd and ran backstage to see Jolie who hugged me. Next to her all four member of Big Time Rush were staring at me in awe.

"That was amazing Desi!" said Jolie "the boys came back with  
Carlos around the second verse, he was in the food court."

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one with the Burger King"

Ooh" looked around "what happened to the big angry guy?"

"He's on the phone with the label," said Kendall walking up to us "you were great by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks" This guy might be so bad after all. I thought as I made small talk with the boys.

Just then Gus and Kelly came over to the rest of the group.

"Well I just got the news from Griffin," taking of his shades and pinching the space in between his eyes.

"What news?" asked Logan as he stole a fry from Carlos?

"Yeah what happened?" Asked Carlos.

Gustavo sighed, "Big Time Rush is no longer a boy band."

"What? We're fired? But we just got started!" the boys protested

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" everyone was silent.

"What happened?" asked James

Gustavo walked over and stood next to me. I looked sheepishly at my feet feeling bad for the boys as they braced themselves for the ax on their budding career. "Dogs... meet the newest member of Big Time Rush."

Oh ooo way oh


	2. note from Sasha

OMG GUYSSS

sooo my laptop decided to be a duche so i have to rewrite the THE ENTIRE SECOND CHAPTER OVER :P

but don't worry i'm working on it

love, Sasha240


	3. Chapter 2: Candy

** **Note from Sasha:**

**Hey guys,**

** So, sorry it's taken so long to get this up, I've been a little caught up with some things but it's here! Anyways, I was doing some rewriting and decided to change my character's name from "Desiree" to "Grayson" because it's unisex and has a cool tomboy feel. So from now on, she'll be referred to as "Grayson" or "Gray." That's all for now!**

**Love, Sasha 240 ****

Chapter 2: Candy

Kendall

Back in our hotel suite, I sat on the couch pretending to watch Logan and James go head to head in an intense round of COD. My eyes were on the screen, but my mind was elsewhere.

_There's gonna be a girl in the band?_ I thought_ this doesn't make sense. _And I was right the whole concept would change EVERYTHING.

"Okay wait, so how's this gonna work?" I said out loud.

" What are you talking' about?" asked Carlos, who was next to me on the couch watching skateboarders wipe out on Youtube.

"We're a BOY band, she's a GIRL."

Logan interjected "Well, Gustavo said she's expand our demographic."

"Meaning?" Carlos cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Meaning we'll not only get more fans, but different types. A lot of girls could see a girl with four boys as empowering, kinda like Gwen Stefani from No Doubt,

"Or Fergie?"

"Exactly. Not to mention her attractiveness will most definitely get more male fans and – SHIT" he looked back at the screen to see James was winning and began to mash the buttons on his controller ferociously.

"Yeah," James said, using his controller with little effort. "I can totally see that cause she's hot." He pressed a few buttons and Logan was dead.

"Dammit! Best three out of five?"

I rolled my eyes. They had a small point. Fergie was my original reason for liking The Black Eyed Peas. And Grayson wasn't bad looking either. She had long crazy chestnut hair, warm brown eyes, a cute smile and dark skin that reminded me of chocolate and made stomach growled a little.

_What about Jo?_ Said a small voice in the back of my head. My thoughts immediately traveled to her. I missed Jo, but I wasn't sure if she felt the same since she hadn't responded to any of my text in the last two days. I knew she was busy, we both were, but I couldn't help but feeling as if she'd changed a little.

I attempted to shake that feeling away. I stopped pacing and left the room. I needed some air... and some chocolate.

I got to the vending machine room to see some one already there. It was Grayson. I noticed she changes from her sweats into a white long sleeved tee, skinnys and brightly colored Osirises. She also had a beanie on her head; it was gray, like mine was. She however didn't notice me when I walked in; she was too focused on kicking the vending machine in its side. I cleared my throat and she stopped in mid kick.

"Uh... Hi?" she said embarrassed

"Hey," I cocked an eyebrow " what are you doing?"

" My Butterfinger got stuck in the thingy," she said simply, gesturing to the candy bar that was lodged in between the glass.

"Oh, lemme help you." I used my bag boy strength to tilt the machine on its side, and then back to its original position. The candy fell out.

"Thanks," she said, giving me a small smile.

"No Problem."

It was really quiet for a long time, the two of us staring at each other awkwardly.

"So, uh how's it going?"

"My mom's just finishing up some contracts."

"With out a lawyer?"

"She IS a lawyer."

"Oh." the silence returned this time more awkward than the last.

Suddenly she offered me her hand, "Hi, I'm Grayson Carter. I'm from St. Paul, Minnesota. I like baking, performing, shopping, and I like to color when I'm stressed."

"I smirked "and that was?"

" An introduction, I just thought we should take the chance to get to know each other,"

I chuckled "Got cha'" I shook her hand "I'm Kendall Knight, from Maple Grove. I love hockey, hanging out, and sometimes I like to count when I'm bored to see how high I can get."

"That's funny," she smirked "really interesting"

"Yeah, I was trying to top your coloring." I retorted playfully.

She pretended to look offended as we walked back down the hall, " Hey, its soothing." she grinned, " Color pencils work the best."

"What about'em?"

"They aren't as messy as makers or crayons," she explained.

"I know what you mean," I told her, trying to look as serious as possible. "In kindergarten we had to draw pictures, I got crayon wax all over my paper. It totally killed my grade point average."

The two of us busted out laughing.

"You're really cool Kendall." she told me as we walked to the door of her hotel room.

"Thanks Grayson."

"You can call me Gray," she said "everyone else does."

"Will do." I grinned. I fidgeted with my pockets and rocked back and forth on my heels as she fiddled with her key card. It felt strangely as if our little conversation in the vending room had morphed into a mini first date.

I attempted to speak but my phone began to play "Cupid's Chokehold" by Gym Class Heroes.

"Your girl?" Gray asked.

" Huh?"

"Kendall, no one has a ring tone like that just 'cause they like the song." she opened the door. "See you later." she gave me a half smile and the door closed with a "click."

I tilted my head back and blew out a breath. I read the text twice then headed back to my room. I never did get that candy bar...

**Jo: Hey srry I havent txted back. Super busy the set. We've been playin pranks on the other cast members lol imy :( skype date 2nite? :)**

**Kendall: its OK super busy 2. and that sound awesome. Skype u round 9 ur time? Imy2 **

Gray

I closed the door and sighed as I plopped face down on the bed next to Jolie, who was busy typing away on her laptop.

"You missed the rest of the meeting" she said, "your mom's amazing." My mom was a Lawyer at some big shot corporate firm so I was already aware of what she was capable of, but I let my best friend continue. " She even got me a spot on this T.V. Show AND an audition for the new Jason Statham movie!"

I lifted my head "Oh my god are you serious?"

She grinned "Yep. WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD."

"This is gonna to be the most epic some of all freaking time."

"There's a catch." she said, "My mom's picking our adult supervision."

My happy balloon deflated. As sweet as Mrs. Johar – Hernandez was, she was a little "over-protective" or as Jolie and her sisters like to put it, "straight up paranoid."

"Who'd she pick?" I asked flatly.

"Don't know yet, I'm waiting for her to call back." Just then, Julie's phone began to vibrate.

"Speak of the devil." Jolie started to talk to her mother in Punjab, and then switched to Spanish, which meant she was on the phone with her dad.

"We got the good end of the stick," she told me after hanging up the phone. " We're going with Latifah."

We erupted in celebration once more; Latifah was one of Jolie's laid-back sisters and would be the easiest to get past.

"Ah! This is going to be amazing," she told me.

" I know, me too." hugging her again. "You should have crazy idea's all the time."

She smiled. "That's what I'm here for."


End file.
